Blog użytkownika:Ayumi Abisu/Początki
Wtam wszytkich ,pewnie jakaś część z was już mnie zna.Piszę bloga o dziewczynie z powiedszchni która jest czarodziejką i spokrewniona z Blakkiem.Teraz napiszę początki jej przygody w Slugterrze. Rozdział 1 Nagła podróż Dzień był deszczowy już od samego początku.Ale dom był całkiem pusty,nawet w pokoju Nataszy nie było nawet jej ulubionego ptaka.Wyszła jeszcze wcześnie, na jej łóżku leżała kartka z listą rzeczy do zrobienia.Otatnim punkem było opuszczennie miasta.Kiedy do jej pokoju weszła Kate i przeczytała kartę przestraszyła się.Natsza włóczyła się już po podziemiach miasta, rozmyślając gdzie iść.W pewnym momeńcie zobaczyłą drzwi,otworzyła je.Weszła do jakiegoś małego pomieszczenia ,gdzie na jego środku stało krzesło szare i pokryte kurzem.Natasza usiadła na nim i wcisnęła guzik z napisem ,,START''.Zaczęła jechać z dużą prędkością w dół, szczerze nie wiedziała jak głęboko się teraz znajduje.Miejsce w którym wylądała różniło się bardzo od ,,góry''. -Wow ,gdzie ja jestem?-spytała sama siebie.W tym momeńcie ominęła ją fala uderzeniowa.Nie wiedziała co ją utworzyło ,ale instynk kazał jej uniknąć ciosu.Kiedy stała już na równych nogach cktoś w niąwycelował.Był to młody chłopak o bląd włosach. -Kim jesteś?-spytał podejżliwie -Jestem Natasza i proszę nie strzelaj w mnie tym czymś-odpowiedziała wskazując na małe zwierzątko w środku jakiejś broni. -Powiem Ci że nieczęsto widuje się tutaj nie uzbrojone osoby takie jak ty.-powiedział ponownie chłopak nie opuszczając swojej broni.Natasza uśmiechnęła się tylko z sarkazmem.-Skąd jesteś? -Z ,,góry''-odpowiedziała wskazując sufit.'' -Z powieszchni?Tak? -Tak, a ty stąd? -Nie też z tego samego miejsca co ty.-powiedział z uśmiechem chłopak. -W ogóle jak masz na imię?-spytała Natasza -Will,miło mi.-odpowiedział chowiąc broń i podając rekę Nataszy. -Mi też jest miło ale powiedzmi:gdzie jestem? czym do mnie strzelałeś? i z czego? -Ok jesteś w Slugterrze, strzelałem do ciebie śluzakami i z blastera.Zadowolona z odpowiedzi? -Taa, ale przejdziemy się muszę poszukać śluzaków.-powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Wiesz jesteś inna, albo inaczej jesteeś pierwszą osobą z powieszchni którą spotkałem i nie pytała : GDZIE JA DO DIASKA JESTEM?! lub CO TO JEST?! -Miałam już w życiu podobne, że tak powiem zderzenia z magią lub dziwnymi rzeczmi.-Odpowiedziała zamyślając się.Nagle o jej nogę potknął się jakiś śluzak.Był w niebieskich odcieniach,podniosła go i położyła na ramieniu. -Co to za śluzak? -AquaBeek. -Czego się przestraszył? -Masza blaster,załaduj go tu i wystrzel.-wytłumaczył Will Nataszy podając jej niebieską tubkę.Ona sama nie wiedziała co się zaraz stanie.Zza rogu wybiegło dwuch ludzi ubranych w coś czarnego z czerwonym znakiem podobnym do litery,,V''.Wycelowali w Will'a i Nataszę swoje blastery naładowane jakimiś mutantami.Natasza znów unikęła ciosu, ale Will nie miał tyle szczęścia.Został trafiony.Natasza nacisęła spust celując w wrogów.Trafiła ,ale śluzak po transformacji nie przemienił się prawidłowo.Wyglądał jak tamte mutanty.Znokałtował obu i w podskokach wrócił do nowej pani.Ta zaś podbiegła do Will'a.'' -Nic ci nie jest?-spytała -Nie,ale widzę że masz nowego kompana.-odpowiedział Will pokazując palcem na mutanta który siedział Nataszy na ramieniu. -Tak w ogóle to co to za śluzak?-spytała.Dopiero teraz Will się odcząsnął.Stanął mna równe nogi i powiedział: -To jest GHUL! Dokładnie Illusiolett! -Czy to źle? -Dla ciebie tak.-Odezwał się nieznany głos. ' Rozdział 2 Walka' Natasza załadowała nowego ghula do blastera i pomogła Will'owi wstać.Z nikąd pojawił się jakiś chłopak i jego ,,kolesie''.'' -Odawajcie śluzaki!-rozkazał. -W życiu!-odpowiedział Will.Zaraz po tym Natasza odłożyła blaster na ziemię i wzięła do ręki swojego noego podopiecznego.Ten wyskoczył jej na ramię i uśmięchnął się. -Czyżbyś się podawała?-spytał tamten chłopak. -No co ty, pokonam cię nawet bez blastera.-odpowiedziała Natasza.Po czym zagwizdała i z nikąd przeciwników zaczął okrążać ognisty ptak. -Dobra! PRZESTAŃ!-krzyczał chłopak,za to Will i natasza roześmiali się.Po skączeniu okrążeń ptak usiadł na wystawionej ręce Nataszy. -Dobrze się spisałaś Katrin. -Wow masz fenixa, myślałem że nie istnieją.-powiedział zdumiony Will głaszcząc Katrin po głowie. -Wielu rzeczy jeszcze o mnie nie wiesz.-rzekła Natasza podążając za Katrin-Wiesz mam takie pytanie czy w Slugterrze... ,tak? -Tak -Mieszka ktoś o nazwisku Blakk? -Żeby wiedziała,to dr.Blakk, to on zaczął tworzyć takie mutanty jak... właśnie jak ma na imię twój nowy ghul? -Eris. Eris,pewnie uciekła z transportu i dlatego ją ścigali. -Czyli to byli ludzie Blakk'a.-poiedziała Natasza pod nosem.W pewnym momeńcie zmienili swoje otoczenie.Ta jaskinia była obrąśnięta kryształami.-Co to za jaskinia? -Kryształowe,kryształowe jaskinie i lepiej o nic się nie opieraj-wytłumaczył Will. Właśnie teraz Katrin zatrzymała się przy ścianie.Natasza poczuła coś co czuła tylko na misjach,magiczną energię.Przyłożyła rękę do ściany i powiedziała zaklęcie.Ściana się roztąpiła,za nią był tunel w którym spokojnie zmieścił by się spory smok.Szli nim aż doszli do jakiegośpomieszczenia w którym było pełno kryształów i to przeróżnych kolorów.W pomieszczeniu nie było światła,więc Will wystrzelił z blastera kolejnego śluzaka,ten sprawił że cały pokuj btł świetnie oświetlony.Szybko dotarli do drzwi przez które weszli do niedamowicie dużej kryjówki.Natasza znów poczuła tą energię.Nagle na Will'a skoczył wielki,rudy wilk. -Zack!przestań to przyjaciel!-krzykęła na wilka.Ten od razu do niej podszedł i polizał.-Skoro ty tu jesteś to pewnie reszta też?-spytała go. -To jest twój zwierzak?!Ty dziewczyno mnie zaskakujesz.-rzekł z przerażony Will. -Tak,i chyba jest tu też Aqua ale na to są mniejsze szanse.-odpowiedziała spokojnie Natasza. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach